<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver and gold by Kaviriny85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621906">Silver and gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaviriny85/pseuds/Kaviriny85'>Kaviriny85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Alduin battle, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Redguard - Freeform, Serana - Freeform, Skyrim - Freeform, Spoilers main quest, i love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaviriny85/pseuds/Kaviriny85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragonborn went to fight the World Eater, and a certain vampire waits for her return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silver and gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello :)<br/>This is my first fic of Skyrim, and the first story I ever put online.<br/>Also english is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.<br/>And, if you want to visualize my dovah, she is a mage, thief, sarcastic werewolf redguard, called Gilmara.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been 6 days since Gilmara left to fight the world eater. Having no way of knowing if she was alive or the destiny of Skyrim can feel a bit like your heart stops and aches and is about to explode, even if it doesn't beat anymore.<br/>
I wonder in her house in Whiterun, where we agreed we would meet if she returns. When she returns, Gilmara insisted. She is so stubborn and confident, but this time I knew she doubted victory. She even confessed it in these rare fragile moments of hers.<br/>
Lydia had left a while ago, probably to train with the companions. That woman had nothing else to do now. She tries to ignore me anyway and probably doesn't kill me simply because her thane ordered. I don't know if I can trust her to keep her promise if Gilmara…<br/>
She will be back. She said she would.<br/>
She insisted on it, not wanting me to think otherwise. Still, the way she organized everything just in case, to protect me and her daughters.<br/>
"Stop it, Serana!"<br/>
I picked a random book, read a few lines, and sighed. I couldn't even know anything, the fight was in another world entirely, a world of heroes. A world for people like her. Not me.<br/>
Just when I tried to focus on reading, screams started outside. My vampire's ears heard more yells, metal being thrown in the ground, things dropping and people running. I made sure my dagger was at hand and tried to listen more.<br/>
But it wasn't needed. An aroma, of blood and something unique, powerful invaded my senses.<br/>
Gilmara was here.<br/>
I immediately left the house, forgetting to put my hood until the sun burned on my skin. I followed the dragonish smell, the noise and the crowd until, in the middle of the market, in the middle of the veneration and gratitude and fear of all these people, my senses could only feel her.<br/>
She stood firmly, her beautiful dremora armor a bit rusted and the dragonish black helmet under her arm. She was bleeding, bruised and burned, but nothing to bad and that her dragon blood couldn't heal. She smiled, proud and convinced as always, as if it was nothing.<br/>
But it wasn't nothing. Alduin was defeated. The world was safe. The people touched her in admiration and mumbled incomprehensible words. She had just defeated the firstborn of Akatosh and was chilling and posing with her cocky grin. Something inside me felt warmer, relieved. It could have been my heart, but it was dead.<br/>
She is safe now. We are safe.<br/>
I couldn't say anything to not attract attention upon myself, nor would she hear anything inside this crowd. Suddenly, as if sensing me, she turned in my direction.<br/>
Her eyes were white.<br/>
Her dark, brown eyes were silver, like the souls of the dragons that she is made of. It must have been something about killing Alduin and freeing his powerful essence.<br/>
She noticed me, and just stood there, silver meeting gold. In an instant, her arrogant and polite smile widened and I could barely restrain myself from touching her, feeling her safe next to me. But I couldn't, not yet.<br/>
She quickly moved silently her lips, saying "I told you". I had no difficulties on reading them, as she indeed said that many times, in her way of keeping her strong appearance and of appeasing me in my nightmares, dreaming of her dead and me alone for one more eternity.<br/>
Besides, I knew those lips well.<br/>
I smiled back, trying not to show my white fangs, and couldn't think of anything to say. There would be time to talk later. Now we have all the time in the world. In a mortal point of view, obviously. But we would find a solution for that. One thing at a time.<br/>
"Says the person that put her in a prophecy in the middle of her own prophecy".<br/>
My inner doubts didn't bother me anymore. She's here. She's safe.<br/>
With a nod, she turned, the smile still on, and headed into dragonsreach. The crowd let her go, staying behind and telling stories about the fight, celebrating the hero among us.<br/>
Me? I just found a shadow to hide and suffocated my feelings of pure happiness.<br/>
There would be time for them later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>